Oh, Baby!
by MissAusten
Summary: What happens during the nine months that Lindsay is pregnant with Danny's baby  lots of fun, fluff, and dl romance! Much better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters or anything related to CSI: NY

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this idea just popped into my head. The story is going to be 9 chapters, maybe an epilogue, each chapter a month in Lindsay's pregnancy. This is definitely a D/L fic. And for any of you who read my other fic, Of Skyscrapers, don't worry I'm still writing that one as well. But tell me if this one sucks and I shouldn't continue, or tell me if you really like it!!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lindsay? What's the matter?" Danny Messer's voice was hoarse with sleep, but the sounds in the bathroom had woken him from his peaceful slumber. When he realized that the other side of the bed was empty, he put two and two together. When his girlfriend didn't answer, he got out of bed, rubbing his eyes, and made his way into the bathroom.

"Montana?" he said as he saw his girlfriend sitting on the tile floor. She looked up at him, pale.

"I thought it was just a 24 hour thing," she moaned. "I was sick yesterday morning too," she admitted. Danny squatted down beside her and rubbed her back.

"Alright, Montana. Let's get you into bed, okay? I'll call Mac and tell him you're gonna be out sick."

"Thanks, Danny," Lindsay said, slumping against the toilet, obviously exhausted from the combination of sickness and lack of sleep.

"Whoa there," Danny said, grabbing her small body and then picking her up like a baby. Her eyes were closed, but he heard her murmur,

"Always the hero, aren't you?" he grinned.

"Only for you, babe." He placed her down on the bed gently and was about to go use the bathroom, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the bed with her.

She had taken him by surprise and he fell on top of her on the bed.

"OW!" Lindsay screamed. "You just elbowed me in the boob!"

"I'm sorry but ya gotta give a guy some warning!" Danny replied, while Lindsay rolled around in pain.

"Oh my god Danny that hurt so much!" she exclaimed. "Why was that so painful? It's not even like I'm on my period or..." Lindsay suddenly stopped talking, and sat up in bed, wide-eyed, still holding her hurt chest.

"Or what?" Danny yawned.

"Danny, what day is it today?"

"Um... the 15th, why?"

"Shit. shit shit shit! Is it really the fifteenth?" Lindsay's voice was rising, and she jumped out of bed.

"Yeah, Linds, what's wrong?" Danny asked, looking at her concerned.

"Danny - I'm late."

"Late for what?" Lindsay sighed. Men could be so obtuse.

"LATE, Danny. Like possibly pregnant late!" Lindsay was now freaking out, pacing the bedroom floor. For his part, Danny was dumbstruck at Lindsay's last statement. After a minute or two, Lindsay whirled around to face him.

"Can you say something?!" she yelled. "I'm kind of freaking out here!" Danny chuckled.

"Whoa, Montana, calm down. First of all, we don't even know if you're really pregnant. We should get one of those sticks you pee on or something," Danny started.

"Okay. Okay, you're right," Lindsay said, calming down. "But Danny, what if it's positive? What if I really am pregnant?" She bit her lip. Danny stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Then we'll have a baby," he said, kissing her neck. She swatted his head.

"How are you so calm about this, Danny?" her voice was rising again. Danny pulled her to him.

"Calm? Lindsay, I'm scared as shit! But I mean, you know I love ya, Montana, and we've talked about having a baby one day, so what if it's sooner rather than later?" he argued rationally, and he could feel Lindsay relax in his arms.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Look, how bout I go buy some tests? We can find out right now. Whatta you think?" Lindsay nodded into his chest.

"I'm gonna shower. I'm feeling better now," she said, and headed toward the bathroom. Danny grabbed his pants and his wallet, and headed towards the drugstore down the street.

About fifteen minutes later he returned, and Lindsay was waiting for him in her robe.

"Alright. I got five. Just to be sure," he said. "And a bottle of water. Can't have the well running dry," he teased, and Lindsay smacked him.

"Shut up. Hand me one. And the water. You know, Messer, if I really am pregnant, then it's all your fault that I've been sick." She said, glaring at him.

"Hey hey hey, Lindsay. The only thing I'll admit to being at fault for is being so irresistible that you can't keep your hands off me!"

"Don't make me throw this at you!" she threatened, brandishing the test box.

Ten minutes later, all the tests had been taken, and they were just waiting for the results. They had set the egg timer for three minutes, and were just sitting on the bed anxiously.

"How ya feeling, Monroe?" Danny asked, rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"I have no idea, honestly," Lindsay replied. "Nervous, anxious, terrified, excited. You?"

"About that," Danny replied.

"Danny, how are we going to be parents? I mean, we work all the time – our schedules are unpredictable, we get called out in the middle of the night – " Danny could tell Lindsay was starting to panic.

"Lindsay, listen. First of all, I'm sure Mac and Stella would be beyond thrilled, and I'm sure they'd help us out with giving us more normal hours. We can find a good nanny, it's all gonna be okay, okay? I promise," he said, kissing her.

"Okay," she whispered against his lips. "I feel like we're on an episode of _Friends_ right now. We must have had a faulty condom."

"Or maybe my guys are superheroes and can forge through plastic," Danny said proudly.

"Really, Messer, is that so?" But the rest of Lindsay's rant was cut short by the sound of the buzzer.

"You wanna look together?" Danny asked, and Lindsay grabbed his hand in agreement. They crept over to the top of the toilet bowl were they had placed the tests.

"Oh my god," Lindsay exhaled when she saw the five blue plus signs.

"Oh my god," Danny repeated.

"Danny, they're all positive. All of them. Oh my god. I'm pregnant," Lindsay exclaimed. "Like going to have a baby pregnant!"

"Going to have _my _baby pregnant," Danny said, grinning. "This is the most scared I have ever been in my entire life," he admitted.

"I know," Lindsay replied, biting her lip. Then her face broke out into a wide grin. "It's kind of the best feeling ever, isn't it?"

"It sure is," Danny said, pulling her in for a kiss. Then he leaned down and kissed her belly.

"Hi baby," he said softly, and Lindsay began to cry. "Whoa whoa whoa, what's the matter, Linds?"

"Nothing, it's just – this is so great and so overwhelming and you are so cute and I love you but I also kind of hate you right now because I've seen a baby being born, Messer, and it ain't pretty, and you don't have to do it!"

"Yeah, thank God," Danny muttered under his breath. Luckily Lindsay didn't hear, he knew she would have smacked him, and even though she was pretty small, her smacks hurt.

"Also, I'm hungry," Lindsay said, still crying.

"Well how about I fix you something? What sounds good?"

"Umm…. An omelet with cheese, onions, ham and tomatoes, and some French toast! Oh definitely French toast. And you're going to have to run out to get some syrup because I know we're out," she said, her crying stopped, and she looked up at him expectantly.

"Oh, so that's all?" Danny teased.

"Hey, I'm eating for two! And this is your child, Messer, if it takes after you at all it's going to turn me into an eating monster!" Lindsay said, her hands on her hip.

"Fair enough," Danny surrendered. "I'll go get the syrup."

"Okay, great, but Danny make sure you only get Mrs. Butterworth's," Lindsay said sweetly.

"Ya know, I must _really_ love you," Danny said, grabbing his wallet for the second time that morning.

"Yeah, you really must."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lindsay? Lindsay babe it's time to wake up," Danny stood over the bed, gently shaking his girlfriend awake.

"Mmmmmmmmmm five more minutes," Lindsay moaned almost unintelligibly, rolling over and burrowing under the covers. Danny grinned.

"Montana, you said that five minutes ago, and ten minutes before that. I know you're exhausted, but we have our first doctor's appointment at ten, so you need to get up now, okay?" Danny said, and Lindsay groaned again. "So you get up, and when you're out of the shower, I'll have breakfast waiting for you."

Lindsay groaned one more time, but she sat up groggily.

"I'm so tired," she moaned. "Who knew pregnancy was this exhausting?"

"Well actually most women are really tired in their first trimester. It's completely normal. Once you hit month five, though, you'll regain all your energy," Danny said, pulling Lindsay up, who laughed at him.

"When did you become such an expert?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I've been doing some reading," he replied seriously, causing Lindsay to laugh again.

"I kind of love you right now," she said, giving him a quick kiss then heading towards the shower.

"Just kind of?" Danny pouted, and Lindsay turned around in the bathroom doorframe.

"Alright, completely. Now go make me some chocolate chip banana pancakes!" she ordered, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah yeah," Danny said, grinning as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a big breakfast, Danny and Lindsay were on their way to the doctor's office.

"I'm kind of nervous," Lindsay admitted as Danny navigated Manhattan traffic.

"What for?" Danny asked, even though he was a little nervous himself.

"I mean, I don't know. It's our first appointment. Plus I always hate going to the doctors office."

"Well, don't worry Montana, I'm right here with ya."

The ride only took about five more minutes, and soon Danny and Lindsay were sitting in plastic chairs in a waiting room.

"You know, we get to hear the baby's heartbeat today," Danny whispered to Lindsay.

"I know," she bit her lip excitedly. "You really have done some research, haven't you?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course I have," Danny replied.

"Ms. Monroe?" A friendly looking nurse opened the door. "Dr. Kernan is ready for you now." Lindsay and Danny stood and followed the nurse back into a small room.

"If you'd just hop up into this chair, Ms. Monroe, the doctor will be with you in just a minute," the nurse said as she left.

"You heard her, hop up Montana." Lindsay glared playfully at Danny, but climbed up into the chair, and a minute later Dr. Kernan entered.

"Hello, Lindsay. I'm Dr. Kernan," the older woman smiled warmly. "And are you the father?" she asked Danny, who nodded proudly.

"Okay, Lindsay. So we're going to do your first ultrasound today," the doctor lifted Lindsay's shirt and began spreading cold gel on her stomach. "I'm going to use this wand, which is going to let us see and hear the baby. If you don't hear the heartbeat right away, don't worry - it sometimes take a second for us to locate it," Dr. Kernan said, moving her wand across Lindsay. The room was silent for a minute and then a quick little heartbeat could be heard.

"And that's the heartbeat," the doctor said, smiling at the couple.

"That's our baby, Danny," Lindsay said in awe. For his part, Danny was awestruck. That was the sound of his child. His child was living, growing inside of the woman he loved.

"Takes your breath away, doesn't it?" The doctor said, smiling at Danny, who could only nod.

"Okay, so if you guys want to look at this screen," the doctor said, pointing to a monitor, "this is your uterus, Lindsay, and that small little peanut right there is your baby," she said, pointing.

"That little blip? That's our baby?" Danny asked, incredulous. It was so - _small_.

"Yep, that little blip."

"Wow," Lindsay sighed. "It's so tiny!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we put in on the fridge?" Danny asked as they left the doctor's office, the picture of the ultrasound in his hands.

Lindsay laughed. "Of course. You know, it's nice to know that you're so excited."

"Of course I'm excited. Still scared shitless, but man, Linds. I'm gonna be a dad. You think I ever thought a woman would willingly have my child?" he teased, earning him a smack. "No, but seriously. I get to teach this little person how to play ball and that the Yankees rule all and what makes a fantastic pizza, and how to charm the ladies. It's exciting."

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed softly. She was quiet as they walked to the car, and for the first minutes of the ride. Danny looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong, Montana? And don't say nothin, you think I can't tell when something's bothering ya?"

"It's – I don't know Danny. I love this baby more than anything already, but seeing it, it's real, you know? And all of a sudden, everything hit me. How responsible I am for making sure that this little peanut has the best possible life. That's my responsibility, and I'm just afraid, I guess, that I won't be able to live up to it." She was clearly getting emotional, so Danny was glad when he saw a parking lot to pull into. He stopped the car, and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Hey, Linds. Listen. First of all – it's not just your responsibility – it's ours. We're gonna do this together, right? And hell, it's scary, but we love each other and this baby so much already that we're gonna make it. This baby is going to grow up the most loved baby in all of New York, between us and not to mention the guys at the lab, and my parents, and your parents. Okay?" Lindsay was now crying.

"Danny, sometimes I hate you because you're so perfect," she cried, making Danny laugh.

"Well, Montana, I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"I mean seriously!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You always know the right thing to say and you always make me feel better even though I'm just clearly a crazy emotional pregnant woman."

"Yeah, but Linds – you're _my_ crazy pregnant woman. So stop crying, okay baby? How about we go home and we can make dinner and watch the Giants game, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lindsay agreed. "Danny? Are you just trying to make me love you so much so I don't kill you when I'm in painful labor?" The sparkle was back in her eye, and Danny laughed.

"Damn, Montana, ya always see right through me."

----------------------------------------------------

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and tell me how I'm doing!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing relating to CBS or CSI: NY. I also am not a doctor nor have I ever been pregnant, so sorry for any medical mistakes.

"You ready for this?" Danny asked, squeezing his girlfriend's hand as they walked through the halls of the lab.

"Of course. It can't be worse than when we told them we were a couple, can it?" Lindsay grimaced, remembering when she and Danny had finally broken the news that they were together to the team. Everyone had taken it well, but by the end of the day, the sheer volume of jokes from Flack, Hawkes, Stella, even Mac, had been quite overwhelming. Not to mention the jealous stares from all the single women in the building, all of whom had not-so-secret crushes on Danny. _Wonder what they'll think now,_ Lindsay thought to herself, smiling as Danny absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb over her wrist.

"I guess not," Danny said, chuckling. "Alright. Now or never," he said as they entered the break room where the rest of the team was already assembled.

"Good, you two are here. Can you please tell us what the urgent text was about now?" Flack said impatiently.

"Listen up ya clown, Lindsay and I have a very important announcement," Danny began, looking around to ensure he had everyone's attention. Once he was sure he did, he continued. "Lindsay and I are going to have a baby!" He announced, and Stella shrieked.

"I knew it!" she shouted with glee to Mac.

"I should never have doubted you," he returned with a smile.

"How'd you know?" Lindsay asked, laughing.

"Come on, Linds. I'm a CSI! You were sick for a while, exhausted, stopped drinking coffee. I just put it all together," Stella explained smugly. "But congratulations! I'm so happy for you two. And I call Godmother!" Stella hugged her friend.

"Wait, like, Lindsay's pregnant?" Flack asked, dumbstruck. Lindsay laughed.

"Yes, that is how babies work, Flack," she replied. "I'm about thirteen weeks along. Still got about six more months to go."

"Wow," was all Flack could say. "Congratulations!" Suddenly Hawkes burst out laughing. "What, Sheldon?"

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining Messer here changing a dirty diaper," the rest of the team laughed too.

"Ha ha, Very funny," Danny muttered, and Lindsay gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Just so you know, you _will_ be changing the majority of the dirty diapers. If I have to go through labor, you have to deal with the poop," she told him.

"Lindsay, would you like to go talk about your maternity leave?" Mac inquired, and Lindsay nodded. "Danny, why don't you come too," Mac requested, and the three of them went to his office.

"Now Lindsay, I'd really like to restrict your time in the field, but I have a feeling you're not going to let me do that, am I right?" Mac asked, amused. Lindsay shook her head. "Right, I thought as much. So how about this? Once you begin your sixth month, you're going to be restricted to lab work - that's the best compromise I can offer you." Lindsay sighed.

"Alright, I suppose," she said sullenly.

"Listen, Montana. I know you love being out there in the field, but think about it from my perspective. You and this baby are all I got, and I don't want you to be out in the field too much longer, because I'm just gonna worry about ya," Danny said earnestly, not caring that Mac was there. Lindsay smiled a little bit.

"Okay," she said softly. "But I don't have to start my maternity leave until a month from my due date," she declared.

"If your doctor says that's fine, then it's fine with me," Mac said. "Now, after the baby gets here I can give you four months of paid maternity leave."

"Thanks, Mac," Lindsay said gratefully. "So it's all settled?"

"Yep, just bring a note from the doctor clearing you to work til your eighth month, if that's what you want," Mac said, and Lindsay nodded.

"That wasn't so bad, was it, Cowboy?" she whispered to her boyfriend as they exited the bosses office.

"Nah," Danny agreed. "I think they've already started placing bets on when you'll have the baby, and if it's a boy or a girl," he chuckled, gesturing to their teammates still in the break room.

"What do you think it is?" Lindsay wondered, placing his hand on her bump that was just barely beginning to take shape. "Do you want a boy, or a girl?"

"I just want a baby, Linds. Boy or girl. But, if I had to make a guess, I think it's a boy," Danny replied. Lindsay smiled.

"I think it's a girl. A Benjamin says it is," she bit her lip, remembering their first night together.

"Oh, is that so Montana? Well you're on," Danny joked. "But either way, it doesn't matter. This baby is gonna play baseball no matter what!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry this chapter is a bit short, for some reason I was feeling kind of blocked. Next chapter will be up soon though!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to CSI: NY at all!

"Hey babe, what's up?" Danny answered his phone as he and Flack were walking away from a scene. "You want _what_ for dinner? No, no, that's fine. Yeah, I'll be home in a bit. Okay. Love you too," he finished, causing Flack to snicker.

"What? At least a woman in this world loves me, ya clown," Danny jabbed, and Flack feigned hurt.

"Ouch, Messer. What did Lindsay want?"

"Oh, you know. The typical meal for a four months and three weeks pregnant woman. Two bacon cheeseburgers from Wendy's, no where else, a tub of raisins, pickles, naturally, and some gruyere cheese."

"Wow, sounds like quite a meal," Flack joked, and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, these cravings are killin' me! You shoulda seen breakfast. Scrambled eggs with peanut butter mixed in, and garlic powder sprinkled on top. I almost puked!"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey honey, I'm home," Danny sang as he walked through the door of their apartment, bags in hand.

"Hey," Lindsay walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend, who for his part was smiling at the sight of his girlfriend, looking beautiful in sweats and a big shirt that just barely showed off the belly that had really begun to take shape as she approached her fifth month.

"Eatin already? You're gonna spoil your dinner!" Danny said, pulling her in for a hug and a kiss.

"Absolutely not," Lindsay replied. "I've been eating all day and I'm still hungry! Damn your genes, Messer!"

"Hey, I'll have you know my genes are top of the line, Montana. We're like Mary Poppins." Lindsay looked at him strangely."You know, practically perfect in every way?"

"You are such a nerd sometimes!" Lindsay said, bursting into laughter. "But really," she said turning serious. "The bacon cheeseburgers? Gimme." Danny obliged, and Lindsay didn't even wait to get to the table before ripping into one. Danny watched her in amazement - he had never seen anyone eat as much, or with as much excitement, as Lindsay had been the past few weeks.

"Oh this is delicious!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You know what is so stupid? The whole concept of vegetarianism. I mean, all this juicy meaty goodness - who could do without it?" Danny laughed.

"Whoa there, Montana. Slow down, you'll choke. And then I'd have to do the Heimlich, but how the hell would that work, I'd be hitting the baby - it would just be an all around disaster. So if you could remember to chew as you demolish your eighth meal of the day, that'd be great." Lindsay shot him a glare, then stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie," she muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as they were lying on the couch, watching television. She had her raisins in front of her, along with wheat thins and Gruyere, and was making little sandwiches. Her head was in his lap, and his hand on her belly.

"Hm?"

"Am I fat?" she asked, biting her lip. Danny looked at her in surprise.

"Whatta you talkin bout Montana? You're pregnant," he replied, caught off-guard.

"Oh, am I? I know, Danny. But am I fat? Because none of my clothes fit anymore and I can tell my feet are getting fatter and I eat basically my body weight every single day," she explained, and Danny laughed.

"Lindsay, you couldn't be fat if you tried. You are a beautiful woman and, to be honest, pregnancy has only made you hotter," he replied. "And as for eating your body weight - well, Montana, I'm not gonna lie to ya and say it's pretty, but hey, my boy is growing and he needs his nourishment!" Danny grinned, and Lindsay smiled back.

"Your girl," she mumbled under her breath, and then suddenly the smile on her face was replaced by a look of shock. Danny noticed immediately.

"Linds? Lindsay, what's wrong?" he said, and Lindsay could hear the panic in her voice. She turned to him and a smile crept across her face.

"Nothing's wrong, Danny. See?" she said, placing his hand on her belly.

"What?" he asked, still in protective mode, but then he felt it. A tiny little movement right in her belly, like a butterfly fluttering

"Is that the baby?" he asked in awe, and Lindsay nodded excitedly.

"The books say that you can usually feel the baby move in the fifth month, but sometimes a little earlier," Lindsay told him excitedly. "Our baby is a genius!"

"Yeah he is!" Danny agreed proudly. "Must take after his dad," he teased, and Lindsay smacked him.

"You mean, _she_ must take after her mother," Lindsay said smiling. "Either way, our baby is the smartest baby ever."

"Of course," Danny responded chuckling. "Wow," he said again as he felt the baby move more. "It's like a real little person is in there walking around!"

"Wellll, almost," Lindsay laughed. "Swimming around, maybe. But I know - it's weird, huh? Like, there's a real baby in there, not a little tadpole or a little blip anymore."

"Yeah. The next ultrasound is going to be different," Danny said. "And, according to _The Daddy Manual_, we get to find out if it's a boy or a girl," Lindsay smiled up at him.

"Better hope payday comes early, Messer."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: again, sorry if the medical information is not exactly right, I kind of just make it up! And thank you all for the kind reviews – and any guesses as to the gender of the baby?


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: sorry I haven't updated in forever! What with thanksgiving and life and everything, it's been a busy couple of weeks. More regular updates, I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Danny?" Lindsay whispered in the dark. It was the middle of the night, but she had woken up – and her hormones were raging. "Danny?" she sang quietly. When Danny didn't stir, she decided to be a little bit more aggressive. She swung one leg over and stradled him, and then leaned down for a kiss. That woke him up.

"Montana?" he mumbled against her mouth. "Whatta you doin?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm so horny, Danny! It's the hormones, they've turned me into a sex machine. So do your part, help a girl out!" Lindsay said, and Danny rubbed his eyes again.

"Uh, Linds? I don't think I can," his voice was thick with sleep. Lindsay looked at him through the dark like he was crazy.

"Well I know you're not eighteen anymore Messer, but I hardly thought you'd just give up!" she laughed.

"No, it's not that, Montana," he said, knowing she wouldn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Well then what is it?" she demaned, impatient.

"It's just – I dunno, Linds, it's weird! The baby's kickin and movin and you got a bump now –" he said, earning him a smack.

"What do you mean, I have a bump now?" she shouted. "Am I not attractive? Am I just a fat knocked up girl? A HORNY fat knocked up girl?"

"Lindsay, calm down!" Danny pleaded as she turned away from him. "Look, baby. I think you're beautiful, you know I do. It's just, now that you have this beautiful little bump, I'd be too nervous that I'd like….push it back in or somethin. And I know that's ridiculous but I don't think I could… you know, do the sex thing, knowing that my baby's in there and kickin and movin around. It weirds me out!" he explained, trying to rationalize his thoughts.

"Push it back in, Daniel?" Lindsay turned to him haughtily. "You do realize that's impossible?"

"I know, Montana. But I just love you and this baby so much that I want to be as careful as possible, ya know?" He looked up at her hopefully. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Lame, pulling the love card," she said, cracking a grin. "But acceptable. I guess we should sleep anyway – big doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Yeah," Danny replied. "Tomorrow the doctor's gonna tell you how wrong you are," he said, giving her a kiss.

"In your dreams, Messer," she said drowsily.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Lindsay, Danny," Dr. Kernan said as they entered the examination room. "Big day today, ready for it?" the older woman smiled.

"We sure are," Lindsay replied smiling. "We have a bet going – Danny here is positive it's a boy, and I know it's a girl," she explained, to which the doctor smiled.

"Alright, well hop up here and we'll figure it out," Dr. Kernan readied the machines while Lindsay climbed into the chair, Danny by her side. After a few minutes, the Doctor began to trace the wand over Lindsay's stomach, and they could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Wow," Danny said as the sound filled the room.

"It never gets old, does it?" The doctor asked, smiling, and Danny shook his head.

"Okay," the doctor began. "Everything looks good, Lindsay. Here you guys can see the head, and the arm…" Danny squeezed Lindsay's hand, who was trying hard not to cry. "and… okay, you guys ready to find out the sex of the baby?" she asked the excited couple.

Danny looked at his girlfriend, who nodded. "Yep, we're ready Doctor," he confirmed.

"Well then, congratulations Mom. It's a girl!" The doctor exclaimed, and Lindsay squealed. "I'll give you two a moment," the doctor said as she exited the room.

"A girl! Danny, a girl!" Lindsay cried as she looked up at Danny, who looked as if he were in shock.

"What's wrong, Danny? Are you upset it's not a boy?" The uneasiness in her voice caused Danny to snap out of it.

"Course not, Lindsay. I'm so excited for this little girl. I just – a girl! It's scary. I'm gonna have to keep her locked up til she's twenty five if she looks anything like you. And girls – well, they do dolls and dress up. I only know baseball and cars. I'm so happy, Montana, and so excited, but a girl? I'm not gonna know what to do with her! She's gonna hate me!" Lindsay looked at Danny lovingly.

"Oh babe," she sighed. "You know, girls can play baseball too, Messer. And, if this little one is anything like me, I'm sure you'll be more than willing to play dress up and dolls with her. We Monroe women can get our men to do anything," she teased, and Danny grinned.

"Thanks. But I'm still gonna be doin background checks on all her boyfriends," he said, placing his hand on her belly.

"Two cops for parents – that's rough, isn't it?" Lindsay asked, smiling.

"Two parents plus all her aunts and uncles at the lab," Danny reminded her. "Damn, Stella's gonna be so excited that she's going to have a little girl to shop for."

"So know that we know she's a she, can we start getting the nursery ready?" Lindsay asked. "I've already picked out the most beautiful colors for the room!"

"Let me guess," Danny laughed, "pink and pink?"

"Pink and yellow, thank you very much," Lindsay replied.

"So how'd you know it was gonna be a girl?" he asked, and Lindsay grinned.

"I just – well, I just kept imagining a little girl with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and I just knew," she told him.

"Oh, so now you're psychic?"he asked playfully.

"Do you doubt my powers?" she asked seriously, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Oh, and by the way – you owe me a hundred dollars," Danny grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. What was I thinkin? Never bet against a country girl!"


End file.
